A Drarry Story By catlinmeowtwo
by catlinmeowtwo
Summary: Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron are all redoing their final year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, when Draco grabbed Harry's arm and asks him something, find out what Draco asked Harry and what's going to happen next.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One The Great Hall:

It was the first day of the new year, the students got to decide if they wanted to redo the year after the war. Obviously Hermione did and Ron chose to ( only because Hermione did ) but he didn't want to, and Harry did just to support Ron.

"I cant wait for the feast i am so hungry"

"you always are" Hermione said

Harry and Hermione were laughing after what she said, until a tall boy walked in his hair slicked back he was wearing green and black uniform

"Malfoy" Ron whisperd in a disgusted way, whistest Harry just sat there with his head in hand, his eyes where following Malfoy and he just stared at him daydreaming about the tall boy.

"Harry" Ron and Hermione said

"w...what oh sorry guys" Harry replied after that he quickley ate his food and was making his way to the common room until Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm everyone just stared at what was happening Harry blushed a bright red after he saw Malfoy clinging to him.

"can i speak to you...alone"

"y...yeah...s...sure...w...what a...about?" Harry answered

"just somthing privet, meet me in the prefects bathroom at six" Malfoy said. Malfoy took his place back at the Slytherin table whilset Harry went to the common room and slid his back against the wall until he was sat on the floor a couple minutes later he decided to grab the Mauruders Map.

"I solemly swear that im up to no good" it showed that Malfoy was on his way to the place where he was going to meet up Harry looked at the time three minutes to six, Harry took the map with him and just made it in time.

Thanks for reading make sure to check out A Drarry Story Part 2 By catzandkittycatz


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Your late Potter"

"O..oh m...my clock said t...three m...minutes t...to"

"im only joking why are you stuturing aswell you never stuter near enybody else just me"

"i...i c...cant...h...help...i...it enyway w...what did you w...wanna...t...tell me?" Harry asked

"I...I like y...you o...okay!" Harry stood there staring at Malfoy, Malfoy turned around suprised to see what Harry's recaction was, suddenly Harry looked at the Map and Malfoy asked Harry

"what's that"

"have you heard of the Mauruders Map?"

"thats the map?"

"yep" harry replied look Ron and Hermione are heading this way, *two secondes later*

"hey guys"

"we just wanted to let you know that we'll be in the common room if you need anything"

"ok i'll see you guys later" as they left Harry aproached draco and kissed him

"i like you aswell but i have to go do somthing see you at the great hall Draco"

"see you at the great hall Harry" Harry wen't straight to ginny

"Ginny this isn't going to work out okay"

"so your breaking up with me?"

"yeah im really so"

"dont you dare say that your sorry Harry Potter" after that, Ginny stormed back to the common room Ron stood up and asked what happend

"Harry broke up with me!" she sobbed then Harry came in and went straight to his dormatory and layed on his comfortable bed thinking about Malfoy it was a couple minutes later that Ron entered the dormatory

"Harry can you explain why you broke up with Ginny"

"i don't wan't to tell enyone okay" just after Harry heard that Neville came in

"Harry Malfoys waiting outside the entrence to ask you somthing" he whispered to Harry, Harry nodded and found Malfoy.

"would you like to go on a date with me near the lake tonight at six " harry nodded and gave draco a quick kiss and wen't see you

"who was that"

"ur no one" harry replied

Thanks for reading to find out what happens next you can read A Drarry Story Part 3 By catlinmeowtwo


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Harry tell us the truth"

"i dont wan't to okay j... just leave me alone" Harry replied, Harry then took a look at where about's Draco was on the map

" im going somewhere and don't follow me" Harry told them and then wen't to see Draco

"hi Draco"

"hi Harry"

"i just broke up with Ginny i said it wasn't going to work out"

"why are Malfoy and Harry chatting?"

" no idea unless Harry broke up with my sister for that jerk"

"don't jump to conclusion's Ron" Hermione said but straight after Harry and Draco kissed

"i told you" then Ron and Hermione stepped forward

"i hope were not inturupting enything" Ron said angrily to Harry and Draco, they looked at them angrily

"i told you not to follow me"

"well we wanted to know why you broke up with Ginny so we decided to follow you and plus if someone says 'dont follow me' you obviously are" Hermione replied Harry and Draco ignored them and went to the Great Hall for their dinner after in the Slytherin Commonroom

"why are you so happy Draco?" Blaise asked

"because i am"

Meanwhile in the Griffindor Commonroom

"Ron shouted to everybody that Harry and Draco are together!" and since ron shouted so loud everybody in the school heard it. Back in the Slytherin Commonroom Draco blushed a bright red

"is it true?" everyone asked

"u...um...i...im...n...not t...telling!"

"it's true then" Draco quickley ran up to the boys dorm and layed on his bed the exect same thing happend with harry soon enough it was the next day


End file.
